


Shiro needs care too

by Kuhaoyaoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, chapter two will be smut, this is pretty self indulgent, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhaoyaoi/pseuds/Kuhaoyaoi
Summary: Based on that one scene from teen wolf with lydia and stiles.





	1. Hold your breath

**Author's Note:**

> ”quiznak” he cursed before doing something out of complete impulse. He grabbed Shiro’s face and kissed him. A moment went by and both of them held their breath. Lance moved back quickly when he realized what he had just done, stuttering something incomprehensible. 
> 
> “How did you do that?” Shiro asked with wide eyes. His panic attack had stopped to a wall, completely disappeared even though it usually took many more minutes for him to calm down.

Shiro had been acting off for awhile and Lance was worried. He used to be so reliable, kind and somehow more sure of himself. That was the Shiro Lance had admired, idolized even. But now something had changed. Shiro had lashed out on Lance multiple times, he had made bad decisions on missions and then disappeared for some periods of time when the mission was over. 

He had apologized to lance many times for his behavior though Lance was never mad, just upset. Seeing the one you look up to the most crumble in front of your eyes wasn't great. 

But Lance took it as a wake up call for himself. Shiro was a human, like everyone else(aside from the aliens but you get the point). Lance had held Shiro on such a high pedestal that he had forgotten that even Shiro needs to be taken care of sometimes. And Lance was going to do just that. Because they were on the same team? Or maybe because Lance might've had strong probably unrequited feelings for him. 

 

Shiro was training with a dummy, his movements getting more and more aggressive with each strike until he heard “end program”. He watched the robot suddenly fall to the floor, irritated that he didn't get to finish it off. 

“what the- Lance?” he looked around to see the blue paladin standing by the door with crossed arms and an unimpressed look on his face. 

“You should take a break”, the boy said in a worried tone. Shiro was confused but agreed anyway, not really having the energy to fight him. He catched his breath only then noticing how tired he was. 

“yeah ok” he started to walk but suddenly his gut was hit with a nauseating feeling, his palms started to sweat and his heartbeat rose faster than it had been before. His breathing turned into hyperventilation and his eyes lost their focus. He was having a panic attack, Lance realized and ran to his side. 

“Uh uh omg um you should try to hold your breath I've heard that might help!” he had never had to deal with anything like this before so he had no idea what to do and it seemed that Shiro couldn't even hear what he had said to him. 

“quiznak” he cursed before doing something out of complete impulse. He grabbed Shiro’s face and kissed him. A moment went by and both of them held their breath. Lance moved back quickly when he realized what he had just done, stuttering something incomprehensible. 

“How did you do that?” Shiro asked with wide eyes. His panic attack had stopped to a wall, completely disappeared even though it usually took many more minutes for him to calm down. 

“I uh I just the holding breath thing I said earlier came to mind but you didn't really hear me so when I ki- ki- when I did what I just did you held your breath….” he couldn't believe that it had actually worked though and he was glad even though his face was redder than a tomato. 

“okay..” said Shiro still stunned, face growing redder by the minute. The reality that Lance had just kissed him wooshed over him in an instant making him just as much a stuttering mess as Lance was. 

“I uh well thanks uh haha” man was this awkward but Shiro was still grateful and wanted to show Lance his appreciation somehow. 

“haha yeah uh no problem… buddy” Lance cringed at his own choice of words.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

They moved to the living room Lance still determined to take care of Shiro, well more than he had already. Shiro definitely wasn't completely fine, though he was doing his best not to show it. 

“Wait here I'll go make you something warm” he said while pointing to the couch as to tell Shiro he should sit down. He complied, shy about this kind of fostering treatment which he hadn’t expected from Lance at all. 

Lance came back with a steaming cup of warmed up milk from Kaltenecker and a blanket. Before Shiro could ask what it was for, Lance had already walked behind him to wrap the warm cloth around his broad shoulders. 

“uh thanks” He thanked Lance but he was confused. Why was Lance taking care of him so much? He was usually more distant than this. 

 

They sat in awkward silence for a while until Lance finally spoke. 

“I know you're probably wondering why I'm doing all this but you've been acting strange lately and it's been bothering me. I guess I just wanted to check on you, that's why I stopped your dummy destroying earlier” he pulled his knees to his chest and tilted his head to the side.

“destroying is a pretty strong word” 

“well that's what it looked like to me. You've been having these spurts of anger and I'm worried about you I guess” he didn't look at Shiro.

“I'm sorry” Shiro’s face fell as he was reminded of his recent behaviour. 

“Don't apologize I know it's not something you can control easily but I just, I don't know, wanted you to rely on me a bit more. As… team members, you know?”Lance bit his lip. 

“Right… Do you kiss all the team members on impulse?” it was more of a slip on Shiro's part. He hadn't planned on bringing it up. 

“No! Uh I don't know maybe not… “ Lance struggled to answer the question thrown at him. His heart had started pumping louder and he was sure it was so loud Shiro could hear it. He couldn't. 

Lance's reaction was not what Shiro had expected. He was waiting for a joke, a light hearted flirt but a stuttering of his voice and red ears had been a surprise. A nice one, Shiro thought, because he too had strong feelings for Lance and he was pretty sure they weren't unrequited. 

“Lance?”

“what?”

“could it be you like me?” Lance's eyes flew wide open and he twisted his head to look at Shiro. He smiled gently at Lance, throwing him off guard and making him stare, completely forgetting about answering. 

“Lance?”

“what was the question?” his voice was an octave higher than usual. 

“I asked: do you like me?” Shiro repeated patiently. It took awhile for Lance to process what he heard but when he did his face was redder than before. 

“maybe” he said almost whispering. 

“I'll take that as a yes” Shiro smirked and took a sip of his drink. Lance was dumbfounded. How did Shiro find out about his feelings? He was pretty sure he hadn't given any hints. But what about Shiro? Did he feel the same or was he just mocking him? Thoughts spiraled inside Lance's brain only confusing him further until Shiro placed a hand on his head. 

“You're overthinking it”, he chuckled letting his fingers stroke some of Lance's unruly hair. The feeling was soothing, making Lance want to lean in to the touch but he was still too embarrassed to do so. 

“well what about you?”he asked nervously, clutching onto his right arm. 

“what about me?” he teased, fully aware of what Lance was asking. 

“How do you feel about me?“

Shiro leaned in to whisper in his ear: “I like you too”. Lance stared at Shiro as if to make sure what he had said wasn't a lie. And he could tell Shiro wasn't kidding. His gaze was warm, his pupils slightly dilated, a fond smile covering his lips. Those were some nice lips, Lance thought and wanted to hit his face on a wall. He shouldn’t be getting so distracted when Shiro was being serious with him.

”Your lips look soft” Shiro whispered. Lance stared at him, thinking what he had just heard was probably just a hallucination.

”What?” Was the only thing he could manage to say back.

”Did I just say that outloud?” Shiro’s face grew crimson. He slapped a hand over his mouth and darted his eyes away from Lance. Guess they were having similar feelings, Lance thought and couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Shiro looked at him, offended, lips forming a small frown.

”Don’t laugh!”, he pouted, only making Lance laugh harder.

”I’m sorry I just thought the same thing”, he said between his laughter.

”You did?”, Shiro turned serious and so did Lance when he saw the look he was given. They stared at each other for a few seconds, slowly moving closer. Shiro put his hand on Lance’s neck pulling him even closer and closer until their lips were lightly brushing against each other.

”Hey what are you guys doing?” Came an innocent question from Pidge who had just entered the room, causing Lance and Shiro to quickly turn away in shock. Lance cursed inside his head, not daring to lift his gaze from the floor. Shiro was doing pretty much the same thing. Pidge waited for an answer but when none came she realized she had probably interrupted something. 

”Uh..did I have a bad timing?”

”Kinda” came Shiro’s answer ”but it’s fine. What’s up?” And they started talking. Lance took awhile to recover but eventually joined in the conversation. He almost forgot about everything that had happened until it was time to go to bed and Shiro took his hand, giving him a meaningful look. Lance had a feeling he would have an eventful night.


	2. Don't go yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just short smut tbh

”Lance”, the way Shiro called his name made a shiver go up his spine. Dark eyes gazed into his own, making his hand tremble in Shiro’s. He stepped closer to the man, waiting for him to make the first move. 

And he did, pulling Lance into his embrace as their lips finally collided, sending butterflies to Lance’s stomach. It started as a tender movement of their mouths, somehow syncing surprisingly well. Lance felt his self control crumble as he gently bit Shiro’s lower lip. Shiro let out a gasp but instead of separating them he pushed Lance towards a nearby table, lifting him to sit on top of it. Ok that was hot, Lance thought as he wrapped his legs around Shiro's torso,who simultaneously brought a hand to the boys ear, squeezing it between his fingers. 

Lance was surprised to hear a small moan escape his own lips. Embarrassed he turned away but Shiro grabbed his chin, guiding them back into a kiss, this time with tongue. Wet sounds echoed in the room. Thankfully everyone else was sleeping, Shiro thought as he thoroughly explored Lance’s mouth. 

Lance’s head was spinning but in a good way. He was feeling light headed, turned on, maybe a little scared but he was fine. He grabbed at Shiro’s shirt, trying desperately to make their bodies closer to each other than they already were.

”Is it ok if I go further?” Shiro asked, catching his breath. Lance only nodded, afraid of the sounds that might come out of his mouth if he opened it. Shiro sneaked a hand under Lance’s shirt, hearing him hitch his breath at the cool feeling against his burning chest. Shiro moved his lips to his neck, kissing and nibbling gently. 

Lance was doing his best not to moan but everything Shiro did, just because it was Shiro doing it, made Lance lose his mind completely. He was whispering Shiro’s name and cursing under his breath. Shiro’s hand smoothed over his abs, going lower and lower until he brushed against Lance’s hard on, causing the boy to yelp. 

”Is this ok?” Shiro made sure because of Lance’s reaction but smiled when he saw him nod his head furiously. He kissed the boy’s forehead, as if to reassure him and opened the buttons of his pants. 

He pulled out his erect member, squeezing it gently before starting to move his hand up and down. Lance trembled and moaned at the friction, grabbing Shiro’s shoulders for support. In his delirium he thought about not wanting to be the only one feeling good and reached with his other hand towards Shiro’s lower body. Shiro realized Lance’s intent, letting him do what he wanted. 

Soon their members were pressed together, both hard and already leaking. Shiro moved his hands in rhythm with Lance's and neither of them took long to reach their climax. Lance bit his lower lip holding back his voice but the orgasm was so good he almost shouted out. Shiro blocked the sound with a passionate kiss, moaning and grunting into it himself. 

They stopped after coming down from their high and pressed their foreheads together. 

“So… That happened…” Lance said breathing heavily. His face was flushed, his lips wet and his hair disheveled. Shiro looked at him fondly and chuckled under his breath. 

“Yeah… I’m...so in love with you” he said his rough breathing leaving gaps in his speech. Lance processed the words he heard slowly. Overwhelmed by the meaning behind them, he gulped down a lump in his throat. His eyes started watering and he hid his face in hi hands. 

“what's wrong?” Shiro asked, his voice concerned. 

“I just… Me too..” Lance said embarrassed to have started crying. He was such a mess, he thought and peeked at Shiro from the gaps between his fingers. 

Shiro was grinning happily as he laid a soft kiss on Lance’s head. 

They were quick to clean their mess as they headed to Shiro's room for the night, not wanting part because they both longed for company. And they were both ready for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at work, I'm a sinner...

**Author's Note:**

> Man it’s been awhile since I wrote a fic...


End file.
